Spectra's Death
by Toshiki Kai
Summary: Spectra destroyed Drago what will happened to him...


_Spectra's Death_

On a stormy day on Earth location, Marucho Marukura's house. Dan looked down in a sadden face and sighed, almost crying that he lost Drago to Spectra. Dan then punched a wall, hard. "Damn. " he then cried in sad emotion and anger. Dan's friends were worried about him; they also felt his emotion and looked down almost crying for Dan. Shun was calm of the situation that is happening "Dan you need to be more strong willed." Dan then looked at Shun, walking away from the wall, "That's it I have made my decision, if I can't have Drago nobody can!." Dan then went to go teleport out of Earth but Runo stopped him, crying holding his hand, "Dan please don't go." Dan looked at Runo, Dan said "Runo please I must go it is for our own safety from Spectra." Runo then nodded holding in the rest of her tears.

Dan successfully teleported to Vestal, New Vestroia. Spectra

On the other hand teleported to Earth to find Dan but failed, so Gus Spectra's right hand man told Spectra that they should find a hideout. As both Spectra and Gus were in a hideout. Spectra smiling "Gus we finally have Drago. Now we can get the Perfect Core and rule New Vestroia, as I planned." Gus looked at Spectra with concern "But Master Spectra what if this plan backfires…"Gus was cut off by an angered Spectra "Guuusss…why do you always doubt me." Gus then just bowed, walking out of the hideout and out into the rainy Earth town, walking around the streets.

Back at Vestal Dan running inside the Vexos ship, trying to find Spectra and his "Little Pet" Gus, but nothing turn upped as he was running around aimlessly in the ship. In the process Dan couldn't find Drago either Dan thought "Damn.. Drago…" he ran into Prince Hydron, Hydron smiled playing with his hair as always "Well, well, well look what we have here." Dan looked at Prince Hydron with enrage "Where is Spectra tell me now!" Hydron now smirking "Hmm..well, he told..me was going on Earth." Dan then shocked in awe, standing there frozen .Dan went back to Earth.

Back on Earth Gus was still walking around in a street, looking around at the strange things around him. Meanwhile at Spectra's hideout location, Spectra smiled and then slammed Drago on to the cold hard concrete ground and then smashed Drago into little tiny pieces with his foot. Spectra laughed "Bye bye Drago. I didn't need you anyways." Spectra finally took what he needed from Drago and walked out of the hideout and searched for Gus. Spectra founded Gus "Gus what…" Spectra got cut off by Dan charging at him screamed with enraged fury with his Pyrus Gauntlet Sword "Ahhh, die Spectra!." Spectra swiftly and quickly moved out of the way.

Dan didn't stopped he kept charging until, he stabbed Gus on his side. Gus screamed in agonizing pain "Ahhh, Master Spectra!!. Gus fell on the ground with blood spelling out of him slowly. As Dan was still charging, Spectra activated his Pyrus Gauntlet Sword quickly and ran up to Dan, trying to stab Dan for what he done to Gus. Dan dodges his attack ending up with a sword clash; Spectra pushed him back and jumped back swiftly.

Hours went by, Dan and Spectra kept doing the same thing over and over, until Dan kicked Spectra side taking him down. "Die.", Spectra smirked rolled around and standed back up " I killed Drago and he was screaming for you…" Dan then Charged at Spectra and stabbed him into his chest and at his sides, Spectra fell bleeding fiercely onto the ground. Dan stopped , breathing hard his sword evaporated into thin air. Dan then cried and hit the cold wet ground "Drago!" Dan looked at his hands covered with his enemy's blood, Dan then teleported back home with nothing in his hands.

As Dan finally returned home his friends ran to him, hugging him in delight, but Dan wasn't happy at all. Back at Vestal Prince Hydron buried Spectra and Gus and to be forgotten. Two years later everything was back the it was and it was at peace, as the Bakugan return to their home as they were not needed anymore, everything and everyone was in happiness.


End file.
